Trainés dans un magasin de mode
by Iroko
Summary: Le trio d'or est en vacances aux USA. Hermione traine Ron dans une librairie et Ginny décide de trainer Harry dans les magasins. Alice a eu la même idée avec Edward. Les essayages vont prendre une tournure intéressante...


Premier - et sûrement pas dernier - crossover Harry Potter x Twilight publié.

 **Trainés dans un magasin de mode**

Après la guerre, Harry avait décidé de profiter pleinement de la vie, après toutes ces années dans des espaces délimités. Maintenant il profitait de chaque vacances pour découvrir le monde. Cette fois-ci l'échappée était plus ambitieuse et il avait traversé pour la première fois l'Atlantique. Hermione, Ron et Ginny l'accompagnaient dans cette découverte du nouveau monde. Ils avaient décidé de commencer par le côté moldu, suspectant qu'à traîner du côté sorcier, ils se retrouveraient avec des paparazzis aux basques pour le reste de leur voyage. Actuellement à New York, après avoir visité les monuments listés par Hermione, le petit groupe s'accordait un peu de shopping. Ron fit une grimace alors qu'Hermione l'entrainait dans une librairie qui ressemblait plus à la bibliothèque de Poudlard par sa taille qu'à Fleury & Bott. Harry n'était pas sûr d'être plus chanceux alors que Ginny le trainait dans les magasins de mode. Bon, il reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas une garde-robe très garnie mais il avait quand même acheté quelques vêtements corrects et à sa taille après la guerre, et il n'avait pas besoin de grand chose non plus - il ne s'appelait pas Malfoy. Mais c'était difficile de le faire comprendre de manière diplomatique, et vu sa maladresse avec les filles, Harry avait préféré abandonner plutôt que s'attirer les foudres de Ginny.

Alors qu'elle le poussait dans un n-ième magasin, il aperçut un air de détresse muette semblable au sien sur un jeune américain qui avait une vague ressemblance avec Cédric Diggory. Un petit pincement au coeur lui fit détourner le visage, loupant le regard curieux du garçon, alors qu'il repensait au Poufsouffle. Mais Ginny eut tôt fait de ramener ses pensées sur son calvaire présent. Le regard appréciateur qu'elle arborait en lui présentant un léger pull assez - très - moulant lui fit soudainement regretter les pulls de Mme Weasley.

\- Alice ! Il est hors de question que je mette quelque chose d'aussi moulant.

\- Mais voyons, tu as besoin de te mettre en valeur si tu veux draguer.

\- Je ne veux pas draguer. Et si je rencontrais quelqu'un que j'ai envie de draguer, je n'aurais pas besoin de ce genre d'artifice.

\- Vraiment ? Et comment tu ferais Mister « je n'ai aucune expérience amoureuse » ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de prendre une pose nonchalante mais pleine d'assurance avec un sourire charmeur qui fit faire un bond au cœur d'Harry. La dénommée Alice le jugea d'un regard sérieux.

\- Mouais. Efficace. Mais un style vestimentaire inapproprié ruinerait l'effet. Donc... direction la cabine d'essayage !

Et sans considération pour ses protestations, elle traîna à sa suite son... frère ? La couleur de leur teint et de leurs yeux paraissaient trop semblables pour ne pas suspecter un quelconque lien familial. A voir cette Alice sautiller joyeusement telle une pile électrique à ressort malgré le boulet récalcitrant qu'elle avait au bras, Harry se dit qu'il avait encore de la chance avec Ginny. Ou pas, quand il la vit ajouter un pantalon moulant **en cuir** à la pile menaçante à essayer. Merlin ! Il était juste un apprenti Auror banal - ou essayait de s'en convaincre malgré son Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe et la horde de fans et de journalistes accrochée à sa cape - pas un nouveau membre du groupe des Bizarr' Sisters !

Finalement ils se dirigèrent à leur tout vers les cabines d'essayage, Harry d'autant plus désespéré que Ginny n'avait pas encore fait le tour du magasin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ramener en une seule fois les 3/4 des collections. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait remercier ou maudire sa condition de sorcier. D'un côté il n'était pas obligé de porter tous les paquets - qu'ils miniaturisaient d'un sort lorsqu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards - de l'autre, Ginny ne l'aurait sûrement pas forcé à acheter autant de trucs s'ils avaient dû les trimbaler à la main. Arrivé aux cabines, il eut une seconde pour plaindre son compagnon d'infortune, coincé dans le rôle de poupée Barbie alors que son démon personnel le tirait de tous les côtés pour ajuster « convenablement » les plis - encore un truc à la Malfoy - avant que son propre calvaire ne recommence.

Alors qu'il subissait son premier jugement du magasin - mais malheureusement pas le premier ni le dernier de la journée - il fut heureux que les deux accros du shopping ne se préoccupent que de leur mannequin attitré. Avec les 3 mètres qui les séparaient, ce serait l'enfer si elles copinaient et décidaient de conjuguer leur obsession. Son compagnon d'infortune lui envoya un regard en coin amusé avant de faire mine de défaillir. Harry sourit discrètement alors qu'Alice redressait la « petite nature incapable de supporter trois malheureuses petites heures de shopping », une étrange mais agréable chaleur venant se nicher dans son ventre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce garçon lui faisait un tel effet. Alors que Ginny vantait l'originalité d'un haut à rayures imprimé léopard qu'il trouvait personnellement horrible, il dut se retenir de rire alors que Mister Mannequin américain faisait mine de vomir par-dessus l'épaule de son habilleuse personnelle. Cela devint un petit jeu entre eux d'échanger leurs véritables avis sur les choix de ces demoiselles par mimiques, à l'insu des ces modeuses amatrices trop catégoriques. Un jeu qui le faisait rougir quand les habits trouvés par Ginny étaient au goût de son compagnon de jeu qui lui lançait alors des regards appréciateurs et faisait mine de siffler dans ses doigts.

Vint la mi-temps où Ginny demanda à Harry de bien garder dans la cabine ce qu'ils allaient acheter et de remettre le reste sur cintre sur le portant prévu à cet effet pour que les employés aillent les ranger - les pauvres. A peine Ginny s'était-elle éclipsée qu'Harry transvasait quelques habits de la pile à acheter à la pile à rendre. Alors qu'il hésitait sur un pantalon un peu trop moulant à son goût, il fut surpris par une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu devrais le garder celui-là, il te va bien.

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir bu de la pimentine même si aucune fumée ne sortait de ses oreilles. Un petit coin amusé sembla se relever sur le sourire qui lui faisait face.

\- Si tu n'es pas sûr pourquoi ne pas le réessayer pour te faire un avis définitif ?

\- Euh...

Harry se retrouva gentiment poussé dans une cabine et une fois les rideaux refermés, son esprit n'était pas plus clair. Bon, puisqu'il y était autant le faire. Vraiment c'était étrange d'être dans un pantalon moulant, surtout après avoir porté toute son enfance les anciens pantalons de Dudley. Après il s'était acheté des pantalons à sa taille, mais pas serrés comme ça. Pas au point d'être inconfortable comme s'il était trop petit mais plutôt... comme une seconde peau.

\- Alors, comment ça te va ?

Harry sortit presque timidement de la cabine, c'est fou comme affronter un dragon pouvait paraître plus facile que de se soumettre au regard de quelqu'un. Il n'osa pas relever la tête alors qu'il se faisait inspecter sous tous les angles.

\- Vraiment, il te met en valeur..

\- Bof, on doit voir encore plus ma maigreur.

\- Tu es mince mais plus athlétique sec que mannequin anorexique. Et ce pantalon souligne ton fessier qui a l'air bien ferme.

Harry fit concurrence aux tomates alors qu'il essayait de nier en bafouillant cet avis un peu trop... tendancieux ?

\- Mais si je t'assure, on en mangerait.

Effectivement, vu le regard carnassier de son vis-à-vis, Harry avait l'impression d'être un steak délicieusement saignant.

\- D'ailleurs... et si je te mangeais ?

Harry sursauta alors que le murmure lui caressait l'oreille. Il n'avait pas perçu le rapprochement rapide, même si son corps avait instinctivement reculé, se retrouvant plaqué contre un miroir. Ses yeux se retrouvèrent happés par deux iris ambres qui lui rappelèrent brièvement ceux de Rémus avant que ses paupières ne tombent en une inspiration surprise alors qu'un corps se fondait contre le sien. Ses capacités de réflexion déclarèrent forfait alors que de multiples sensations l'assaillaient : la pression d'un corps, la tension d'être envahi dans son espace personnel, l'étrange chaleur qui partait de son ventre - et pas de sa cicatrice, ça changeait - pour se répandre dans le reste de son corps, la quasi-brulure que semblait générer chaque point de contact, son cœur qui battait à ses oreilles, plus fort, plus vite, avec parfois des embardées aux mouvements de son assaillant - il avait d'ailleurs conscience d'une manière surnaturelle du moindre d'entre eux. Il retint son souffle alors que le visage qui s'était avancé près du sien, en une douce caresse joue contre joue, se reculait, rapprochant leurs bouches. Harry se demanda s'il allait l'embrasser... avant de se rendre compte qu'il en avait envie. Terriblement. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en une demande muette qui fut rapidement accordée, le submergeant dans un nouvel océan de sensations, où la pensée « absolument rien à voir avec le baiser mouillé de Cho » ne surnagea qu'un instant. Il avait à peine conscience que ses bras s'étaient remontés pour entourer le cou de son flirt et que ses jambes s'écartaient de plus en plus, menaçant de faire de même - pour aller un peu moins haut toutefois - qu'il se sentit soudainement perdre l'équilibre. Ses yeux s'ouvrir pour se retrouver à l'intérieur d'une cabine, le rideau ballotant encore de sa fermeture soudaine.

\- Harry ?

L'appelé se sentit rougir alors que Ginny semblait visiblement le chercher dans la cabine qu'il avait occupée, sans se douter qu'il était dans une autre, accroché aux hanches d'un homme qu'il avait embrassé avec enthousiasme alors qu'il repoussait maladroitement les avances de la rouquine depuis plusieurs mois. Il retint in extrémis un gémissement alors qu'une langue caressait le creux de son cou, et fusilla du regard le coupable qui lui rendit un regard amusé... avant de rapprocher leurs bassins et d'étouffer le cri de plaisir d'Harry en joignant à nouveau leurs lèvres. Toute pensée à l'égard de Ginny fut engloutie dans la brume qui prit possession de son cerveau alors que leurs corps se frottaient frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant à perdre haleine alors que le plaisir montait. La délivrance fut à la hauteur des préliminaires et, après le temps nécessaire pour reconnecter au moins deux neurones, Harry se dit qu'il se sentait comme une poupée de chiffon moelleusement posée sur un lit de ouate. Même s'il avait vaguement conscience des bras qui le soutenaient, c'est vraiment l'impression que son cerveau avait. Un lent basculement en avant le fit se reposer sur un torse, quittant le mur où il avait été plaqué. Un quasi-ronronnement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'une main massait agréablement sa nuque. Merlin, il pourrait passer l'éternité comme ça !

\- Vraiment, l'éternité ?

Harry entrouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour voir le sourire incertain mais ouvert de son porteur. Ouvert sur deux canines pointues. Vampire. Harry essaya de réfléchir à ce que ça impliquait mais il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que ces lèvres qui l'attiraient à nouveau. Le sourire se fit amusé et vint se poser sur sa bouche, avant de repartir malgré son grognement de protestation.

\- C'est d'accord alors, je te garde pour l'éternité ?

Harry essaya de réfléchir sérieusement à défaut de profondément - la faute à ce vampire qui lui troublait les sens. Mais force est de constater qu'il n'avait pas - et ne se sentait pas de trouver juste maintenant - le don d'Hermione de juger rapidement tous les tenants et aboutissants d'une situation, aidée par des lectures nombreuses et une mémoire encyclopédique. Donc il allait encore faire son Gryffondor fonceur mais sincère. Et puis ils avaient vu les calices en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est pas une petite morsure qui allait le mettre mal à l'aise après toutes les blessures qu'il avait eues. L'éternité ça peut être sympa pour faire le tour du monde et découvrir d'autres cultures, aussi bien moldues que sorcières - et qui sait dans quelques centaines d'années il pourrait peut-être voir les Canons de Chudley remporter la coupe du monde ! Mais ça n'aurait plus trop d'intérêt sans Ron pour le voir. C'est sans doute le seul problème qu'Harry voyait à l'éternité : que la mort lui enlève la compagnie de ses amis. Mais c'était les règles de la vie - ou de la mort ? - et sûrement qu'il se ferait aussi des amis immortels sur qui il pourrait compter après avoir atteint l'âge canonique. Et puis il aurait toujours son vampire. Non vraiment, pourquoi s'embêter avec Ginny ou une autre de ces sorcières de bonne famille que le monde magique prophétisait qu'il épouserait - Harry avait développé une allergie aux prophéties - alors qu'il avait un magnifique vampire mâle qui ne le ferait pas chier avec un idéal propret de couple stéréotypé et ne le trainerait pas à des soirées insupportablement politiques remplies de sorciers rétrogrades, méprisants tout ce qui n'est pas sorcier sang-pur. D'ailleurs s'il déménageait aux Etats Unis ça serait encore plus facile d'échapper à tout ça. De toute façon la formation d'Auror commençait à lui courir dessus. Sauver le monde c'était déjà pas facile en roue libre, mais alors avec de la paperasse, des collègues envieux, des supérieurs méprisants et des fans qui entravaient même une simple ronde de sécurité sur le chemin de traverse ! Sans compter tous les paparazzis à l'affut de la moindre miette d'information - même complètement inintéressante - à son sujet, et qui rendaient impossible de participer à une mission d'infiltration. Non, Auror ça n'était plus pour lui. Avec sa fortune, pas besoin de travailler ! Il allait faire le tour du monde et se renseigner sur tous les métiers possibles et imaginables pour choisir sa... non ses futurs professions ! Après tout, s'il avait l'éternité pas la peine de se retenir de toucher à tout. A ce moment, ses pensées firent une petite pause pour reprendre leur souffle... et oublièrent le fil qu'elles suivaient en reprenant conscience de la délicieuse odeur de mâle de son perchoir vampire qui... lui avait posé une question, non ? Son regard perdu revint à celui du vampire qui le regardait avec un air à la fois amusé et... brûlant, mais pas de manière sexuelle. Harry se sentit étrangement plus aimé et protégé à cet instant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

\- On commence notre tour du monde avant ou après notre mariage ?

Aussitôt des images du mariage de Bill et Fleur envahir son esprit, le couple étant remplacé par Harry et son vampire, tous deux en costume sorcier. Avant qu'il ne puisse penser à une réponse, la voix inquiète de Ginny vint le distraire.

\- On dirait que ma sœur n'arrive pas à rassurer votre amie sur votre probable fuite devant un trop plein de shopping.

\- Je ferais mieux d'aller lui dire que tout va bien.

« Et que je me suis mis en couple mais pas comme elle l'avait espéré » rajouta-t-il en son for intérieur, aussi volontaire pour aller l'affronter qu'il l'avait été face au Magyar à pointes. Mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Harry sortit de la cabine et retrouva rapidement Ginny dans une allée proche.

\- Harry ! Où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiétée !

\- Désolé. J'étais avec...

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de son fiancé.

\- Edward Cullen. Navré - ou pas - de vous avoir inquiété mais nous étions sur notre petit nuage, le coup de foudre vous savez...

Le visage de Ginny pâlit et elle sembla regarder Harry avec plus d'attention, espérant sans doute qu'il démente. Mal à l'aise qu'elle puisse deviner qu'ils avaient fait plus que parler et s'embrasser chastement, Harry reprit la paroles.

\- Oui, on... euh... on a décidé de sortir ensemble.

Autant y aller doucement et ne pas révéler tout de suite qu'ils en étaient déjà à parler éternité et mariage.

\- Mais... tes études d'Auror !

\- Ben j'en ai déjà parlé avec Ron. Lui ça lui plait bien mais moi de moins en moins, c'est l'occasion d'arrêter et de réfléchir à autre chose.

\- Tu vas pas t'installer aux Etats Unis quand même ?!

\- Ben ça, on verra. C'est sûr que ce sera moins facile de se voir mais j'ai de quoi me payer le voyage régulièrement et ça me plairait plutôt d'être loin de l'enfer médiatique anglais.

Harry voyait bien que Ginny cherchait d'autres arguments mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Allez, finissons ce magasin et allons retrouver Hermione et Ron, d'accord ?

Et Harry se dirigea vers la nouvelle pile de vêtements que Ginny avait auparavant ramenée. L'essayage se fit assez rapidement, Edward et Alice ne laissant pas Ginny en placer une avec leurs avis tranchés et définitifs. Arrivés à la caisse, un Edward galant insista pour payer les affaires d'Harry... laissant sa sœur payer pour les affaires **qu'elle** avait choisies pour lui. C'est une Ginny morose et déprimée qui se traina à leur suite pour retrouver Ron et Hermione. Harry se sentait désolé pour elle... enfin quand son nouveau petit ami ne le faisait pas penser à autre chose. Les choses n'allaient pas être plus simples avec Ron et Hermione. Même si à sa surprise, Ron ne lui reprocha pas le cœur brisé de sa sœur, trop occupé à se scandaliser sur le fait qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était intéressé par les hommes.

\- Je croyais qu'on se disait tout. Je suis ton meilleur ami ! On s'est bien confié sur le fait que les filles étaient flippantes et illogiques et...

Le regard offusqué d'Hermione le convainquit de ne pas en dire plus.

\- ... euh... enfin... tu aurais pu me dire que tu aimais aussi les mecs, quoi ?

\- Ben je m'en étais pas rendu compte, tu sais que j'avais un peu autre chose à faire et puis je pense que je suis surtout attiré par certaines personnes en particulier. Les filles m'ont jamais trop intéressé à part quand j'ai eu le béguin pour Cho et j'avais jamais pensé aux mecs avant Edward.

Quoique à bien y repenser il avait eu des sentiments étranges envers Cédric après, mais il pensait que c'était de la jalousie parce qu'il sortait avec Cho, non ? Enfin ça n'avait plus d'importance. Hermione était un problème plus préoccupant. Sa sagacité lui avait-elle déjà fait remarquer que son nouvel amour était un vampire ? Et si oui, comment allait-elle réagir ? Défendre les droits des créatures magiques et être amie avec elles était différent que d'accepter qu'un être cher fréquente intimement une créature dite sombre.

\- Eh bien Harry, c'est étonnant mais je suis heureuse pour toi. Par contre j'espère que tu seras un peu plus réfléchi en amour que dans d'autres domaines. Ne t'engage pas sans savoir dans quoi exactement.

Bon. Elle devait avoir deviné, non ? En tout cas ça lui semblait coller avec un sous-entendu « ne va pas trop loin avant d'avoir remarqué que ton petit ami a des dents pointues et brille au soleil ».

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, on a déjà bien fait connaissance et je t'assure que je prends cette relation avec le plus grand sérieux.

Harry espéra que son expression était convaincante et ne laissait pas voir qu'il y avait eu beaucoup d'action et peu de paroles. Hermione hocha la tête , lui faisant à priori confiance pour une fois... avant de proposer de faire plus ample connaissance dans les jours qui viennent, vu qu'ils allaient maintenant tous faire parti du cercle d'amis d'Harry. Alice accepta avec enthousiasme et Edward paisiblement. Harry s'excusa mentalement pour l'interrogatoire qu'Hermione allait sûrement leur faire subir. Edward se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas ça qui va me faire fuir. Et puis elle veut juste s'assurer de la sécurité de son meilleur ami, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Harry fut soulagé de la compréhension et de la bonne volonté d'Edward. Vraiment, il avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé un tel compagnon. Et il arrivait à deviner ce qu'il pensait, c'était bien pratique vu l'incapacité chronique d'Harry à s'exprimer. Sans doute ses longues années et ses sens de vampire l'aidaient-il à décrypter les expressions et les postures, les vampires ne lisaient pas dans la tête des gens, si ?

\- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

Harry rougit devant l'air amusé d'Edward. Oui bah, il était un peu trop occupé à réfléchir sérieusement, hein !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que la partie de toi la plus active à ce moment-là soit capable de réflexion...

Si en plus il s'en servait contre lui pour le taquiner, il n'avait pas fini de se prendre pour une tomate.

\- Mais tu es trop adorable quand tu rougis.

Peut-être mais... et puis Harry ne savait pas trop si ça lui plaisait. C'était pratique dans un sens, et pas douloureux ou dangereux comme avec Voldemort, mais...

\- Désolé. C'est un pouvoir sur lequel je n'ai aucun contrôle. Mais je suis sûr qu'Alice t'apprendra rapidement comment me cacher quelque chose... _ou m'embêter._

\- Elle aussi, elle...

\- Non, elle, elle a parfois des visions d'un avenir potentiel concernant les personnes proches d'elle. C'est probablement pour ça qu'elle a autant insisté pour que je l'accompagne faire les magasins ici. Elle avait dû voir que je pouvais y rencontrer mon compagnon.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de te chercher quand on a disparu.

\- Elle nous laissait tranquille pour qu'on fasse connaissance.

Ouais bah heureusement que c'est pas elle qui lisait dans les pensées parce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait connaissance de manière très orthodoxe.

Edward laissa échapper un petit rire amusé et serra davantage contre lui son futur calice. Décidément, il était aussi adorable et amusant à entendre qu'à regarder. Pour une fois il était content d'avoir cédé à Alice pour du magasinage... même si elle aurait pu l'amener directement à l'heure opportune sans lui infliger cinq magasins avant.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
